justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Side To Side
"Side To Side" by Ariana Grande Ft. Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance: JDLOVER12, Just Dance: Best Of JD Edition, and Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version). Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 resembles Ariana Grande. She wears a black dress with no sleeves. Her hair is blonde, and her glove is red. P2 P2 resembles Nicki Minaj. She wears a black long sleeve jacket and black pants. Her hair is black and her glove is purple. During the bridge, the dancers' clothes turn from black to pink and their gloves turn from red and purple to cyan and orange. Remake P1 In the remake, P1's hair is purple and her glove is magenta. P2 In the remake, P2 hasn't changed much, except that her glove is now mint green. During the bridge of the remake, the dancers' clothes turn from black to rainbow instead of black to pink, and their gloves turn from magenta and mint green to yellow and red. SideToSide_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|P1 (Original) SideToSide_Coach_2_Fanmade.png|P2 (Original) SideToSideREMAKE_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|P1 (Remake) SideToSideREMAKE_Coach_2_Fanmade.png|P2 (Remake) Fitness Version The dancer is a woman. She wears a pink tank top, grey shorts, and white shoes. She has brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her glove is lime green. Remake In the remake, the dancer's pink tank top is now light blue and her glove is now magenta. SideToSideALT Coach 1 Fanmade.png|Original SideToSideALTREMAKE_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|Remake Background Classic The background is a night sky filled with palm trees. Remake In the remake, the night sky is shaded in a red hue. Fitness Version The background is a gym with a wooden floor and mirrors. Mashup Side To Side has a mashup with the theme "Ariana Grande Solos". It features solo dancers in Ariana Grande songs. Dancers (No repeats) *''Greedy'' *''Problem'' *''Into You'' *''Focus'' *''Break Free'' Party Master Mode Side To Side has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *''Side To Side'' (Fitness Version) *Come Fight/Swing And Punch/Geisha Style/Ragga Pumps *Hero Whip/Cyborg/Mambo Club/Party Madness *Windmill/Wonder Walk/Peace And Love/Golden Wave *Indian Pride/Hello World/'Sissy That Walk'/'Feel So Close' *Look At My Dab/Disco Punches/Girls Can Rap Too/Jump Of Joy *Come Fight/Swing And Punch/Geisha Style/Ragga Pumps *Hero Whip/Cyborg/Mambo Club/Party Madness *Windmill/Wonder Walk/Peace And Love/Golden Wave *Indian Pride/Hello World/'Summer Air'/'Sissy That Walk' *Look At My Dab/Disco Punches/Girls Can Rap Too/Jump Of Joy *Spinning Braid/Party Panda Rules/No Stopping/Underwater Party *Hip Shake/With The Wrist/'Pity Party'/'Feel So Close' *African Swim/Wind Up Pony/Miami DJ/Pendulum Whip *''Side To Side'' (Fitness Version) *Look At My Dab/Jump Of Joy/'Summer Air'/'Pity Party' *Spinning Braid/Party Panda Rules/No Stopping/Underwater Party *''Side To Side'' (Fitness Version) Captions Side To Side appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Fitness Version *High Knees *Muscles *Stretching *Workout Trivia *The song is used in the demo version of Just Dance: JDLOVER12. *"H*es", "d*ck bicycle", "b*tches", "f*cks", and "gun pop" are all censored. *This song and Bad are the only two songs from Just Dance: JDLOVER12 to be featured on Just Dance: Best Of JD Edition. *This is the 3rd time that an alternate version takes place of the classic version in a Party Master Mode, after What Makes You Beautiful and Born This Way. Gallery Sidetosidesquare.jpg|''Side To Side'' SideToSideREMAKE_SQUARE.png|''Side To Side'' (Remake) SidetosideALTsquare.png|''Side To Side'' (Fitness Version) SideToSideALTREMAKE_SQUARE.png|''Side To Side'' (Fitness Version Remake) SidetosideMUsquare.jpg|''Side To Side'' (Mashup) SidetosideALTPMsquare.png|''Side To Side'' (Party Master Mode) Sidetoside_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance: JDLOVER12'' Cover Sidetosidealt_cover_albumcoach.png|Fitness Version Cover SideToSideP2Ava_Fanmade.png|P2's Avatar On Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Songs Category:Songs with Female dancers Category:Duets Category:All Female Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of JD Edition Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version) Category:Songs with Alternates